(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a telephoto lens system having an f-number of about F/2, a telephoto ratio of about 1.1 and a high performance and being compact.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In a large aperture telephoto lens system of a comparatively small telephoto ratio, making the telephoto ratio small by strengthening the refractive power of positive lens components arranged in the front (on the side near to the object), how respective excess aberrations produced as a result can be well corrected and to what extent the aberrations which can not be corrected can be corrected by lens components in the rear (on the side near to the image) are important factors determining whether an excellent lens system is obtained or not. Particularly it has been very difficult to obtain a picture image favorable even to the margin of the image plane by well correcting the aberrations causing the generation of such flare as a coma flare by a sagital lateral aberration and the reduction of the contrast.